Primeiro de Abril!
by Dani Polaris
Summary: O que acontece quando a deusa Athena, resolve comemorar seu aniversário com alguns conhecidos de longa data? Se ela soubesse o que essa data reservaria para ela...Fic feita para o Concurso de Aniversário do Panbox!Boa leitura D


**Primeiro de Abril**

Este dia era especial na vida de todos. Afinal, não era todo dia que se comemorava o aniversário da grande deusa e poderosa empresária Saori Kido, Athena para os íntimos. Claro que a festa seria na Fundação Graad, presente de seu avô – juntamente com a "pequena" herança – embora a riqueza da decoração do lugar não fosse o que mais chamava atenção, mas os convidados.

Convites foram enviados para Asgard, Sete Mares, Submundo e até mesmo Olimpo. Todos convidados para prestigiarem a festinha da filhinha querida de Zeus. E pouco à pouco os convidados foram chegando, juntamente com os presentes, - como o de Hades, que mandou um crânio escrito "um dia te espero aqui" - e tantos outros do mesmo tipo da listinha de inimigos que ela ganhou ao longo de suas dezoito primaveras.

Julian Sólon, o Poseidon, desceu de seu carro branco acompanhado de Sorento, que alguns maldosos diziam ser seu parceiro. Seu mal-humor era explícito, mas simpatia nunca foi mesmo uma de suas qualidades, embora a sua aparência sexy compensasse tudo.

- O que estamos fazendo aqui mesmo, Sorento?

- Sendo sociáveis.

- Me lembre de nunca fazer isso de novo!

Hilda; linda, nórdica e poderosa, desceu do carro vermelho acompanhada de sua irmã Fler e seu único Guerreiro Deus Bado, o sobrevivente. Ela se abanava toda hora, o calor parecia não estar lhe fazendo muito bem, – embora fosse também uma desculpa para disfarçar seu mal-estar.

- Senhorita, a gente pode ir embora em cinco minutos?

- Não. – repreendeu. – Vamos em dez, só pra Fler não emburrar!

Do Olimpo, nenhuma presença. Aparentemente, Athena era a ovelha negra da família, o que era compreensível. Atentados contra seus irmãos, tios e afins não faltaram! E, tirando os puxa-sacos de bronze, ninguém parecia estar gostando muito da festa. Na mesa das bebidas, Julian e Hilda se encontraram, depois de algum tempo.

- Ótima festa, não, Hilda?

- Oh! Muito! Nunca me diverti tanto. - Com essas palavras, o deixou sozinho com uma garrafa de vodka e uma cara de tacho que a fez rir por minutos.

O centro da comemoração apareceu, com seu costumeiro vestido branco, fazendo Sorento pensar que o guarda-roupa dela era igual o da Mônica, de um quadrinho brasileiro que ele viu uma vez. Cumprimentou seus convidados e agradeceu um a um pela presença, dizendo que estava feliz com o perdão e a tranqüilidade de todos. Tolinha...

A música requintada e a comida exótica faziam com que Hilda sentisse a cada segundo, repulsa por aquilo tudo. E a irmã, ingrata, estava de gracejos com Hyoga, agora que Hagen estava morto. E Bado, que liderava o clã dos revoltados ao lado de Ikki, era outro! E ela estava ali sozinha, expulsando vez ou outra o deus dos mares que tentava ser sociável, como instruiu Sorento. Ante ao fracasso, porém, se dispôs a beber ao lado de um brasileiro que lhe deu uma bebida estranha...

Os "parabéns" vieram algumas horas depois, para desespero dos que contavam os segundos para irem embora. Saori se pôs ante a grande e ricamente decorada mesa e então fez um pedido para a paz mundial e blá, blá, blá. No fundo, ela não queria que nenhum outro deus viesse lhe importunar por um bom tempo, já que ela tinha praticamente uma grande batalha a cada ano. E por todos os lados, fotógrafos queriam pegar cada ângulo daquela mulher famosa e poderosa, - o que fez Seiya, que já era normalmente bobo, ficar ainda mais bobo e possessivo.

A verdade era que Saori era uma mulher frustrada no amor. Ela e o cavaleiro de Pégasus ficaram por tanto tempo no "chove-não-molha" que quando choveu, inundou tudo. Eles estavam juntos já fazia algum tempo, mas brigaram na noite anterior por algum motivo desconhecido. Logo, o clima não era dos melhores na presente data.

Enfim a esperada hora: a do discurso! Esperada por alguns, porque muitos já sabiam que seria algo como "I will survive", mas todos faziam aquela cara de expectativa para agradar. Ela ajeitou o longo vestido branco, tocou o microfone com as suas delicadas mãos e olhou pra todos os presentes, antes de dizer:

- Obrigada a todos pela presença, não tenho palavras para dizer como estou feliz por partilharem comigo meu aniversario de dezoito anos. – Sorriu. – Todos que estão aqui, foram partes importantes da minha vida, de uma forma ou outra. E por isto, obrigado. Se alguém tem alguma coisa a dizer...

- Eu tenho!

A voz masculina interrompeu a atenção de todos os presentes, que se voltaram para o locutor e não puderam ver a cara de raiva da aniversariante ao ter sido trocada. Ele se aproximou do palco, de forma meio trôpega, acompanhado de seu fiel escudeiro, enquanto Hilda cruzava os braços e sorria divertida com o que estava por vir. Afinal, se Poseidon estava bêbado, boa coisa não sairia. Fler olhou com aquela costumeira cara de piedade e Shun já se preparava para seu discurso de "não quero lutar". Pobre Shiryu queria ver a cena, mas estava cego mais uma vez...

- Claro, Julian, à vontade. – se recompôs.

- Saori, querida. Você sabe que tivemos as nossas desavenças e que graças a nós, muita gente morreu. Tudo bem que a maioria por sua culpa, mas enfim... – e observou muitas cabeças concordarem com suas palavras. – Mas nesse momento, eu tenho um pedido a lhe fazer.

- Pedido? – surpreendeu-se. – Que pedido?

- Quero que deixe de ser a senhorita Kido e se torne a senhora Sólon.

O espanto foi geral, cada um com a mais adversa reação. O mais impetuoso foi Seiya, o que era novidade. Ele estava seguro de ir acabar com o milionário mais uma vez, mas foi impedido por Ikki, - que como sempre, era o mais homem dentre os cinco. Bado e Hilda se uniram para rirem com todas as forças do universo, enquanto alguns cavaleiros de prata e de ouro remanescentes zombavam do deus. Ele só poderia estar maluco – ou, segundo os pensamentos de Sorento, muito bêbado.

- Como? – se fez de desentendida.

- Eu vou dar na cara desse cretino! – disse Seiya se debatendo nos braços de Fênix.

- Saori Kido, quer se casar comigo?

Ele parecia sério e ela estava totalmente desconcertada. Permitiu-se ficar vermelha ante o pedido, já que da última vez ele a pegou contra a vontade. Olhou de Seiya para Julian e vice-versa. Um totalmente bobo, crianção; o outro, um gentleman lindo e poderoso. Desta vez faria a escolha certa, afinal ela tinha uma reputação a zelar. E com estes pensamentos, decidiu-se.

- Eu aceito.

Todos desacreditaram daquelas palavras, que vieram acompanhadas de um sorriso sincero da deusa, - que sequer viu o até então namorado desabar em lágrimas nos braços de Ikki, tendo o que alguns chamariam de "ataque-emo". Procurou Hyoga com os olhos, como se ele pudesse lhe salvar e quando o achou, viu-o agarrado a Fler.

- Hyoga, me congela! Me coloca no caixão de gelo, porque quero morreeeeeeeeeeer!

- Seiya! – Fênix segurou-o pelo colarinho. – Pára de ser emo! De vergonha já não basta meu irmão, você vai começar com palhaçada agora?

- Ikkiiiiiiiii! – respondeu Shun, com os olhos marejados.

- Senhor Sólon! – conseguiu dizer algo, o marina. – O senhor tem certeza?

- Agora essa festa tá boa. – Riu Bado, bebendo mais de sua cerveja.

- Só falta ter briga de mulher! – completou Máscara da Morte, que há pouco tempo tinha se juntado ao "grupinho dos revoltados".

A deusa se aproximou do seu então noivo, com um sorriso de orelha a orelha, como se aquele fosse seu melhor presente de aniversário e ele abaixou a cabeça. Talvez fosse a emoção, pensou ela, o que se confirmou quando ele começou a rir.

- Eu sei, Julian, não há palavras. Estou feliz por ter me pedido isso. Sabe, sou meio geniosa, mas sempre te achei ideal...

Seiya quase morreu ao ouvir aquelas palavras e Hilda tossiu forte, pensando em quão mentirosa uma pessoa podia ser, embora não a recriminasse. Escolher entre Pégasus e Poseidon não era tão difícil assim, já que um era uma ameba e o outro era rico. E todos acompanharam o novo drama da "pobre menina rica", enquanto o homem meneava a cabeça rindo, o que já estava a irritando.

- Fala alguma coisa, querido!

- PRIMEIRO DE ABRIL!

E caiu na risada. Todos ficaram com aquela cara de "eu não acredito", mas realmente era verdade. Hilda não se conteve com aquelas palavras, sabia que ele era tolo o suficiente para dizer tal coisa e os "revoltados" começaram a rir também, - talvez efeito da bebida excessiva. Saori respirou fundo e deu um sorriso nervoso, tentando se conformar com a idéia, dizendo:

- Como assim?

- Primeiro de abril! – continuou rindo.

- Mas, senhor Sólon, hoje é primeiro de setembro! – interveio Sorento.

- Sério?!

- Sim.

- Droga! Errei a piada!

- Como assim "errou a piada"? – perguntou nervosa. – Era tudo uma piada?

- Saori, querida, não me leve a mal. – disse sorrindo. – Você é linda, mas é chata pra cacete!

O cosmo da deusa aumentou conforme as risadas de quem concordava com as palavras dele, em especial os dourados e prateados. Era impressionante a sinceridade que algumas doses de bebida dava para alguém! Saori procurou pelos de bronze, talvez sua única salvação, mas o que encontrou foi deplorável: Seiya estava no bar, acompanhado de Shura e Aldebaran, empolgados cantando "Garçom"; Hyoga parecia fazer pouco caso, já que estava com Fler; Shun estava em mais uma crise emo, enquanto Ikki tentava fazer com que ele parasse e Shiryu estava filosofando sobre as palavras que o mestre dele uma vez lhe contou. Ou seja, ela estava sozinha e indefesa. Precisava culpar alguém, ou achar um meio de justificar seus futuros erros. E a solução veio de Asgard.

- Foi idéia sua, não foi?

- Agora sim a festa tá completa! – comemorou o canceriano. – Faltava a briga de mulher!

- Aposto vinte na Hilda.

- Vinte na Hilda? – indignou-se. – Eu aposto cinqüenta! Sem a gente, a Saori não é nada!

- Além de tapada, agora ficou burra. – suspirou Hilda, ao ver a japonesa apontando para ela. – Talvez seja mesmo melhor você ficar com Seiya, foram feitos um para o outro.

- Ai você pode ficar com Julian, não? Muito espertinha!

- Querida, vou te contar um segredinho. – disse numa falsidade sem tamanho. – Sabe aquele anel que você destruiu? Ele veio depois que eu recusei um primeiro, de noivado. Sabe como é, o Julian é meio possessivo e se não vai por bem, vai por mal.

- É verdade. – concordou Shina, sob o olhar ameaçador de Athena.

- Ou seja, eu o chutei e ai ele resolveu ir atrás de você. Se você quer, pega, porque eu passei a vez faz tempo!

- Sua...

- A gente podia fazer um revival, Hildinha... – disse extremamente cara-de-pau. – Lembro que você gostava de um bom maremoto.

Agora sob os olhares inquisidores de Bado e da irmã, ela pigarreou e tentou manter a sua invejável postura de modelo, colocando os braços na cintura e o encarando, esperando pelas próximas baboseiras que ele falaria, enquanto Sorento se desculpava pelo seu comportamento incomum. E a cartada final de Hilda veio com as seguintes palavras:

- Ju, você é igual um Tsunami: é grande, potente, faz um estrago... Mas acontece uma vez em décadas.

Todos começaram a rir, até mesmo o homem em questão. A única que parecia não achar graça alguma era Athena, que se achava no direito de se sentir ofendida, depois de ter feito o que fez com o pobre do Seiya. E resolveu então apelar: puxou Bado para perto de si e deu-lhe um beijo intenso, que surpreendeu a todos e indignou a representante de Odin de tal forma que fez o cavaleiro de Câncer aumentar a aposta para trezentos. Sólon, aproveitando a deixa, fez o mesmo com a asgardiana, o que deixou Bado incrivelmente nervoso. Ele resolveu partir para a briga. O que não contava, era que Sorento ia defender o seu mestre e ia errar o soco, acertando o rosto de Ikki. A confusão estava armada!

- Isso que é festa! – comemorou Giancarlo.

Foram chutes e pontapés para todos os lados, sob as vozes esganiçadas de Shura, Seiya e Aldebaran, que pareciam nem se importar com o que acontecia. Shaka tentava, em vão, manter a paz, enquanto Mu observava tudo atrás de sua parede de cristal. Todo mundo brigava e ninguém sabia por quê e nesse ínterim, Athena aproveitou para sair de fininho, ou novamente levaria a culpa. Até que um clarão se fez presente e um enorme cosmo apareceu à sua frente, o que a fez temer. Era ninguém menos que...

- Papai! O que o senhor faz aqui?

- Ia te dar os parabéns, mas pelo visto vou ter que apartar mais uma guerra sua! Que coisa feia, minha filha!

- Foi tudo culpa do Poseidon e da Hilda... – disse com os olhos marejados.

- Engole o choro, porque você não me engana.

Zeus chamou Hypnos, deus do sono, pelo seu poderoso cosmo, sob os olhares temerosos da jovem. Teria que consertar as besteiras da filha mais nova, que nesta encarnação não era bem vista pelos outros deuses. E então, ele se fez presente, chamando a atenção de todos, que até então, somente se preocupavam em acertar aquele que aparecesse na frente.

- Senhores, Hypnos tem algo a lhes dizer.

- Bons sonhos.

Sorriu e com seu cosmo, fez com que todos caíssem em um sono profundo, exceto pela jovem deusa, que estava assustada pelos imensos poderes de ambos e já se preparava para ser seqüestrada, quando o pai lhe deu um beliscão no braço.

- Nunca mais repita nada do tipo! Vou te dar mais uma chance.

- Sim, senhor! – contendo as lágrimas.

- Você nasceu de uma dor de cabeça e continua sendo uma!

Ela concordou com a cabeça quando o clarão de luz novamente se fez presente.

-----------

- Bom dia, senhorita! – entrou o mordomo.

- Tatsumi? – sentou-se na cama, atordoada pelo clarão que viu há pouco. – Que dia é hoje?

- Primeiro de setembro. – sorriu entregando-lhe um embrulho. – Mandaram-me entregar este presente. Feliz aniversário.

Era um sonho! Comemorou em seu íntimo, afinal nada daquilo tinha acontecido de fato e aquele era o dia do seu aniversário.

Abriu o embrulho e viu uma caveira, com um cartão escrito "Um dia te espero aqui" e largou-o imediatamente. Deja vu? Premonição? Um aviso? Ninguém sabe!

Ela cancelou a festa e marcou com Seiya logo a data do casamento, afinal, se aquilo tudo fosse o destino, ela tava perdida! E sua cabeça doía só de pensar – ou lembrar!

* * *

N/A: Gente, ta ai minha fic pro concurso!

Eu escrevi porque lancei as idéias e dei muita risada – e fiz as pervas todas darem muitas risadas (leia-se: Déia caiu da cadeira, Ephe riu de uma piada sem graça no trabalho e a Shinzu foi ao banheiro dar risada), incluindo eu, que mal conseguia digitar de tanto que ria!

Espero que me digam o que acharam, porque eu me diverti muito fazendo!

Depois digo qual foi o resultado! ahaha

Déia, brigada pela betagem XD

Bjus, gente!


End file.
